


Tracer's on a Train

by MisunderstoodSecrets



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Penis Size, Reader-Insert, Small Penis, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisunderstoodSecrets/pseuds/MisunderstoodSecrets
Summary: Tracer's biggest fan feels quite inadequate when he finally meets his hero...
Relationships: Tracer/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

You were tense, nervous. It was almost impossible to believe, but you’d managed to win the “Date with Tracer” contest. Even though it was a random drawing, you couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by your good fortune. Of course, D.va was the most popular of the women of Overwatch, and most of the pervy internet boards were devoted to her, so it’s possible you only won because there were relatively few entries… Nah. 

Despite what they say, the horny internet dudes would jump at the chance to have the attention of any of these gorgeous young ladies. D.va had the young-and-cute appeal, but Tracer was something else. Her cute face with the high cheekbones, upturned nose, and pouty lips gave her quite the impressive good looks, and her spunky high-spirited can-do attitude coupled with that cute little Cockney accent of hers gave her an irresistible charm. But of course, the thing that her apart, that bumped her up to a perfect ten out of ten in your eyes was her magnificent, wide-set, curvaceous, gloriously thick, orange-spandex covered ASS that you’d spent so many nights diddling yourself to while staring at on your computer screen. Just thinking about those perky, supple cheeks for that brief moment caused you to feel a tiny wiggle in your trousers. No straight guy would pass up the opportunity to date her. And YOU were about to, sorta.

It was also surreal that once you’d won the contest, Tracer herself called you to make the arrangements. Hearing her cute accent address you directly was unreal enough, but the fact that she wanted you to meet her at a subway station was another bizarre piece of this puzzle. 

“’Ello, lad!” said a familiar British accent behind you. You turned, and it was her. Tracer herself, who you’d spent years idolizing, and not to mention sexually objectifying, was staring you in the face with a smile you’d die to protect. “No time fer a chat right now, we’re gonna miss the train!” 

She took your hand, and began leading you to the platform in a rush. In that moment, your heart skipped a beat. Tracer was holding your hand. In that moment, you made a promise to yourself not to be one of those guys. You know, getting too into her personal space or asking over-the-line questions just for the sake of sexual gratification. You were gonna be a gentleman and treat her with the dignity she deserved. 

The train you’d been waiting for pulled into the terminal. As you boarded the train car, you realized a problem: it was packed. Well, there was enough space in there for the two of you, but you were gonna have to stand much, much closer to her than you’d intended to.

You intended to let her go first, as a gentleman would. But when she made an ‘after you’ gesture and had a bunch more people waiting to get on, you didn’t have much of a choice but to go first. Once on, you turned back towards the door. Tracer herself stepped on the train and did the same. As the other passengers boarded, she took a step back to let them by, pushing up against you as a result, and the unthinkable happened: her absolute unit of an ass was pressed right up against your crotch. Were it not for a few thin layers of fabric, your penis would be resting against her supple ass-flesh.

Just breathe, you told yourself. Just breathe and it’ll be over in a second. She’s just squeezing up against you to let the other people by… You just had to go the next two or three seconds without thinking about the perfect, goddess-like posterior that was rubbing against you, without thinking about your stiffy being warmly nestled between those two perfect buns… Dammit, you were doing it, and getting hard as a result. Hopefully, she wouldn’t notice, after all it was just another second she’d be pressed up against you… 

But as more and more passengers boarded, you had a sinking realization that the train was basically packed. There was basically no room for anyone else. And that meant one thing: Your boner would be pressed against her ass for the entire ride.

Tracer twisted her neck to face you, looking over her shoulder. A mischievous grin adorned her face. She made sure eye contact was established, then moved her eye-line downward, towards where the two of us were making contact. 

“You, er, having a good time there, lad?” She asked you knowingly. She knew. You turned a vibrant shade of red. She leans over and places her mouth right next to your ear, so only you could hear her.

“Yer little trouser snake there seems to fancy me bum, eh?” She teasingly whispered. “Emphasis on ‘little’, mate… More of a trouser worm than a snake. Size an’ shape are coming through with total clarity, lad.” 

It felt like your whole body was blushing. You were on a date with the woman of your dreams, and you had your erection pressed firmly against her ass, and yet you’d never been more humiliated in your entire life.

Just as you were coming up with a way to make this any less humiliating, the train went over a slight bump. Sure enough, the mild friction this jolt caused between your boner and Tracer’s rear end provided just enough stimulation for you to fire off a miniature load in your underpants. Reflexively, you grab onto Tracer’s hips and let out a very effeminate squeal. 

You weren’t sure if Tracer felt the moisture from your load, or just read your body language, but she let out another giggle. “Bloody ‘ell, lad, you ain’t even bought me dinner first! Ha!” She teased in your ear again. “Usually I’m the fastest trigger on the team, but you got me beat!”


	2. Chapter 2

You stood there as the train doors opened, never feeling more humiliated in your life. Packed in a crowded train with your package pressed against the perfectly perky ass of Tracer herself, and the ever-so-subtle motions of the train provided enough stimulation for you to blow a load in your pants. And to rub it in, Tracer had noticed the whole thing and had been grinning wide, teetering on the edge of giggling for the last several minutes. 

Bafflingly, as soon as the train doors opened, Tracer took your hand and made a dash for the door. Even once the two of you had squeezed your way out of the crowded train car, she kept leading you by the hand, out of the rail station and into the street.

“Where are we going?” You implored, confused.

“You’ll find out in a minute, love~!” She teased in her adorable accent. Not that it was an actual answer.

The crowds certainly turned heads as the two of you dashed by, perhaps they were wondering what the world famous Tracer was doing with an average dude like you, but it could also have been because this petite woman aggressively dragging a man around in public was a spectacle in and of itself.

Once out in the streets, Tracer rounded the corner a couple blocks down from the train station into a dark alley. Where the hell was she leading you? 

She scanned the wall until her eye line finally settled on a single brick. She removed it from the wall; a false cover. Beneath it was a keypad, on which she quickly punched in a code. With a beep, a portion of the wall opened. Behind the hidden door sat a secret room, full of computer terminals and equipment, with chairs and a large sofa in the middle of the room. 

“Secret Overwatch hideout, lad. Not really s’posed to show ya this, but you won’t tell on me, willya?” She patted you on the back. “So you keep my secret, and I’ll keep yours!” She teased, tormentingly waving her pinky in the air, a cruel reminder of your recent humiliating sexual blunder.

She dragged you by the arm through the doorway and gestured to the door in the far corner. “Shower’s in there, love. Should be clean clothes too. Figure you might wanna get cleaned up after yer little... mishap on the train there.” God, she was never gonna let you live that down, was she?

Still, you couldn’t keep walking around with jizzed pants. You took your shower and found the generic underpants emblazoned with an Overwatch logo, figuring that was enough and the rest of the clothes you’d worn were probably good enough to put back on. 

As soon as you step out of the bathroom, now freshly dressed, you discover to your delight/horror that Tracer has done the opposite. She lay face down on the couch, naked as the day she was born, grinning ear to ear. That perfectly round, sugary sweet ass, was finally visible, just as you had dreamed of for years. You felt a stirring in your trousers; all the effort of showering and changing clothes was about to go to waste. You averted your eyes, so as not to blow your load yet again, prompting a cute Cockney giggle.

“C’mon lad, you’re not gonna blow again, are ya? Figured since we got the easy nut out the way, you n’ me could have a little proper fun!” She beamed. Torturously, you’d achieved full wood in the last few seconds. Her prediction that you were about to burst yet again wasn’t entirely too far off.

Any other woman would have probably been revolted and end the date there when you messed yourself and revealed yourself to have an undersized package, but for some reason, Tracer seemed even MORE into you after your humiliation. 

“But it ain’t fair that you’re gawkin’ at me in the buff, and I haven’t got the chance to see yer goods yet, innit?” She smiled. “C’mon then, give us a look!”

You sighed. By seeing naked Tracer, you’d technically already gotten far more than you ever could have bargained for yourself. So even though you knew what would happen, you lowered your freshly-donned pants without another word, and your meager offering sprang up out of your waistband, standing dutifully at attention in the presence of the nude woman whose body you worshiped.

Tracer sucked in a gasp, and then buried her face in one of the couch’s throw pillows, emitting muffled-yet-uncontrollable bursts of laughter into it. 

“Cor blimey lad, that’s more a clit than a willy!” She says, taking a breath before going right back to her peals of laughter. “I mean, bloody ‘ell, laddie, can ya even shag a lass with it?” 

You had almost nothing to say in your defense other than “Y-yeah...”

...A response which was only met with more mockery.

“That so?!” She chortled in disbelief, sitting upright, which finally gave you a view of her cute, perky mid-sized breasts.

“If that’s the case...” She began as she climbed herself onto the back of the couch, kneeling into a doggy-style position to REALLY rub that delectable ass in your face, almost literally. She spread her legs, presenting her beautiful little macaroon. “...then prove it, lad!” 

Despite the humiliating circumstances, you had an erection, and Tracer was offering you her pussy. You’d have to be crazy to turn that down.

With a deep breath, you take a step forward, get yourself aligned, and slide your throbbing boner in between Tracer’s thighs, awaiting the warm, wet depths of her incredible snatch…

But it never came. You stopped short, your dick wedged between her thigh meat. It was then with horror and humiliation, you realized the problem. The utter thiccness of Tracer’s ass and thighs were too great; you didn’t have enough length to reach past her curves to penetrate her.

“C’mon lad, stick it in!” She ordered, then turned around to investigate. “Oh for… I was right! Ye’r too short to shag!”


End file.
